


Disappearing Polaris

by jjhyvn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically most of nct's hyung line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjhyvn/pseuds/jjhyvn
Summary: It was late in the evening, when Jaehyun looks up the sky, while admiring the other stars, a bright star started losing its light.





	Disappearing Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Early Warning! Please DONT read if you are feeling mentally unpleasant. This AU was written with all my heart and I poured every single emotion that lives in me. This story may contain depressive, triggering scenarios. Please take note of this at all times.

 

 

**_You're useless._ **

 

_His body started to twitch. Sweat dripping down his forehead._

 

 

**_You're stupid._ **

 

****

_His fists clenched, trying hard to wake himself from the nightmare._

 

 

**_You're a disgrace in this family!_ **

****

 

_He started losing out of breath, chest rising up and downrapidly_

 

 

**_I wish you never existed._ **

 

 

"D..dad.." he screams breathily. Taeyong sat straight, wiping off his tears as he reached for his phone in the bedside table. 

 

 

_**27 missed calls from Jaehyunie** _

 

 

The brunette sighed, realising it's already six thirty in the morning, he gets up to take a bath for his class at 7:40. It took him thirty-- or forty minutes to finish. Eyes puffy and red as he exited the bathroom. 

 

 

Finally, he puts on his uniform, placed his bag on his back, and fixed his tie. 

 

 

Taeyong looks at himself for one last time, before pulling down his sleeves to hide the reddening scar visible on his wrist. He made his way outside his room to the front door.

 

 

He heaves a deep sigh, forcing a smile as he leaves the lonely him and put on the mask presenting the bright Taeyong that everyone knew.

 


End file.
